


Proper Posture

by mysehuniverse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun knows a lot, Jongin has a posture kink, M/M, Sehun is kinda dense, Smut, Thirsty Jongin, this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysehuniverse/pseuds/mysehuniverse
Summary: Jongin gets turned on by Sehun's perfect posture... Sehun had to discover it the hard way.





	Proper Posture

Sehun was always known for his good posture. Whether it’s on a variety show guesting, a fansigning or even during an interview, the fans always notice Sehun’s effortless good posture. Even the members praise him for it. It really compliments his tall and lean figure. Sometimes it even makes him look taller than Chanyeol since he usually slouches.

Right now they were currently at a fansign. Jongin just finished talking to a fan when he subtly leaned back on his chair to sneak a glance at a certain someone.

Sehun was currently talking to a fan, he was leaning forward against the table and Jongin could see the curve of his back. His eyes trailed downwards, Sehun was wearing tight jeans today and Jongin would never admit it but Sehun’s posture suddenly became a turn on for him. It all started during their guesting at Knowing Brothers, there was a time when he was seated behind the younger. Sehun had his arms crossed and back straightened and for some reason, Jongin’s eyes were just completely glued at the younger’s back… and bottom. Since then it has been a habit for him to always look and admire Sehun’s posture.

One more instance is whenever they had to dance The Eve. Even though Sehun doesn’t go as hard as he does in the body rolls (sometimes Sehun doesn’t even do the body rolls) Jongin still personally thinks that the choreography suits Sehun the most. His tall physique, lean figure, broad shoulders together with his perfect posture really makes it look beyond good. Sehun doesn’t even need to try to make himself look sexy, he just oozes it.

Of course Sehun isn’t aware of that since Sehun personally thinks that Jongin is the sexiest member. Jongin is secretly proud of that though. 

“Nice view” Jongin was snapped back to reality when Baekhyun talked to him. 

“Huh?” Jongin asked.

Baekhyun gave him a smug grin before he followed Jongin’s gaze earlier. “Can’t blame you though” he clicked his tongue. Jongin almost chokes as he averted his gaze while Baekhyun bursts out laughing. 

Sehun ends up looking at the two of them with a confused expression before quickly returning his attention to the fan in front of him. Jongin’s glad Sehun still remains to be oblivious at times like these. 

“Stay focused Jongin, the fans notice a lot of things” Baekhyun lilted.

“I know, hyung” he rolled his eyes. 

Once the fan was gone, Sehun turned back towards the two of them. “What were you two talking about earlier?” he asked as he straightened his back.

Jongin’s eyes almost betray him again. ALMOST. Baekhyun’s grin prevented him from ogling the younger member once again.

“Nothing, don’t mind us” Baekhyun brushed him off but Sehun just cocked an eyebrow at them. Jongin smiles at him and Sehun just crosses his arms.

“I was just spacing out and Baekhyun hyung was teasing me about it” 

Thankfully, Sehun seemed to believe that so he returned his attention to the fans.

“Hey Jongin” Baekhyun called.

“What?” he sneered.

“Don’t carelessly stand up” Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows.

“What do you…” Jongin’s voice dies out when he looks down and sees his half hard member outlining his pants.

“Fuck” he mouths.

“I’ll pretend I didn’t see that” Baekhyun chuckles as he straightened in his seat.

Jongin moved his chair closer to the table to hide the outline on his pants. Baekhyun smirked and patted Sehun’s back. The younger didn’t even flinch since he’s used to it anyways.

“Hyung, cut it out” Jongin whispers.

Baekhyun’s hand slid lower and lower but Sehun straightened upright before his hand could get any lower. Baekhyun withdraws his hand and acted like nothing happened, Sehun doesn’t say anything either.

“Familiar, isn’t it?” Baekhyun teases.

Jongin suddenly remembered the time when they were guesting at a radio show. He did the same thing to Sehun as well. The fans didn’t fail to notice it since it was nowhere near subtle at all. 

Luckily, Jongin manages to endure everything and divert his thoughts somewhere else. When they were all giving their last ments before leaving, he had his palms resting against the table while slouching just to make sure that no one (except Baekhyun) notices the slight bulge in his pants.

He notices Sehun looking at him with an unimpressed look, probably because of his posture but he chose to ignore that because the last thing he needs is imagining how Sehun will scold him because of his damn posture.

Once the fansign was over, they head back to the dorm. Baekhyun snickers when he sees Jongin rushing into his bedroom to grab his towel before running into the bathroom for a cold shower.

Sehun’s expression when he sees him slouching flashes in his mind as he began to stroke his member. Somehow he imagines himself sitting on a chair with Sehun standing in front of him. 

Sehun places his hands on his shoulders as he forces him to sit straight. “Sit properly or you can’t have me” Sehun leans in and whispers.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck” Jongin breathlessly says as he began stroking faster, his forehead resting against the tiled walls. 

Sehun’s hand slides down to his chest, abs then stop right on his crotch. He licks his lips in anticipation as he unzips Jongin’s pants. Sehun looks up at him with half-lidded eyes, a teasing smile on his lips. “What do you want me to do?” he asks.

Jongin’s pupils dilate as he felt himself twitching down there. “Suck” he ordered and Sehun complies.

Jongin’s breathing hitches as he imagines Sehun’s pretty lips wrapped around his dick. He imagines the younger peering at him through his long eyelashes as he wrapped his hand around the base. Jongin threaded his fingers onto Sehun’s hair, lightly tugging at it as the younger sucked him off. He reached his other hand down to caress Sehun’s cheek as he licked the underside, drool dripping from the corner of his lips. Sehun looks up at him again and blinks innocently, Jongin resisted the urge to thrust into his mouth.

He was already on the edge when Sehun stopped his ministrations but before he could even grunt in disbelief, the younger pushes him again by the shoulders so that his back was flat against the chair. 

“Ah ah ah, no complaining” Sehun teases. He had a lazy smirk on his lips as he placed himself on Jongin’s lap. He draped his arms around Jongin’s neck. Jongin lets out a groan as he throws his head back when he felt Sehun’s clothed erection against his own. 

His hands instinctively found their way against Sehun’s back. There was a glint of mischief in Sehun’s eyes as he straightened in his seat while purposely pressing more of his weight onto Jongin’s. “You like it when I sit like this, don’t you?” he rolls his hips and Jongin gasps.

“You’re so naughty, Jongin” Sehun chuckles. 

“Indeed I am” Jongin groaned as he leaned forward to capture Sehun’s lips into a bruising kiss. Sehun would hold onto him tightly as he begins to move his hips. “Jongin” Sehun pants against his mouth as he momentarily breaks the kiss to take a deep breath. He wraps his hand again onto Jongin’s shaft before kissing Jongin once again. Sehun opens up as Jongin’s tongue delves into his mouth. Sehun flicks his wrist as he pressed his body closer. 

A low moan sounded in Jongin’s throat as he comes into his hand. His knees almost buckle if it weren’t for his other hand resting against the tiled wall. He was still in the shower, not sitting on a chair. He was alone, not with Sehun. 

He clenched his eyes shut and mentally cursed as a wave of guilt washed over him. He finished washing up and headed straight to his room. He ignored the knowing grin on Baekhyun’s lips when he passed by him on the corridor. 

“I was ready to open the door with my chopsticks but I figured I should give you more alone time” he wiggles his eyebrows.

As if Jongin couldn’t get any more embarrassed. At least he knows Baekhyun won’t tell anyone. He ignored his snickering and went straight to his room. He thought the situation couldn’t get any more worse but he was completely wrong since Sehun was right there in his bedroom. 

“What are you doing here?” Jongin asked.

“Junmyeon hyung is cleaning our room for now, it’ll probably get messier in there so I’m staying here for now” Sehun replies as he made himself comfortable on the bed.

“Mind if you leave for now? I need to put some clothes on?” Jongin says tiredly. 

Sehun rolls his eyes. “It’s not like I came in here to ogle you” he said before rolling over onto his stomach and covering himself with a pillow. “I can’t see a thing, go change” 

Jongin sighs in disbelief as he grabbed a change of clothes and began to put them on. He was just wearing his boxers when he heard some shifting from the bed. 

“You know I’m still wondering why Baekhyun hyung said I have the best body when you’re the one in here with God given body proportions” Sehun comments. 

Jongin turns around and he sees Sehun eyeing him. “Get out of here” he groans in disbelief.

“I won’t look anymore, grumpy” Sehun snorts as he turns around. Jongin sighs in relief. He had the nerve to call out Sehun for staring at him when he’s done way worse. It’s going to take ages before he forgets about what he did. 

 

“So have you gotten over your weird posture kink?” Jongin almosts sprays his water onto the elder’s face upon hearing the question. They were currently in the dance practice room to go over some of their dance routines for their next performances. Jongin frantically looks around to see if anyone heard them, good thing the other members were too busy minding their own business… unlike someone.

“What do you mean by that?” Jongin tries to play it cool.

“You have a thing for Sehun’s posture, seems pretty kinky to me” Baekhyun muses. “You even jerked off after that fansign” 

Jongin lightly hits Baekhyun’s arm with the water bottle. “I’m trying to forget about it, you don’t know how guilty I was after that” he whines.

“Best way to get over the guilt is to tell Sehun about it” Baekhyun suggests. 

Jongin’s eyes widen. “No way, he’ll definitely judge me”

“A small price to pay after jerking off with him on your mind” Baekhyun sighs and Jongin grimaces. “I bet the orgasm must be worth it?” he snickers. 

Jongin rolls his eyes and chose to ignore the elder. He looks into the mirror and his eyes immediately land on Sehun who’s currently on the other side of the room. Chanyeol was currently helping Sehun stretch by pressing the younger’s back. 

“Harder, hyung” he heard Sehun say. Jongin sighs as he took another gulp of water. 

“If you’re so thirsty for his ass, why not just tell him?” Baekhyun comments once again.

“It’s not as easy as you think, so shut up” Jongin grumbles.

“Well telling him is easier than constantly trying to calm your dick down whenever he’s near you” Baekhyun retorts. 

“Leave me and my dick alone” Jongin grunts.

“You’re fucking dumb” 

Jongin throws the water bottle at Baekhyun’s face. 

 

 

Jongin was fully focused during their next hour of practice. He was fully immersed in dancing until they began practicing for The Eve. He and Sehun were in front for almost ninety percent of the song so it was inevitable for him to avoid meeting Sehun’s eyes in the mirror. 

Jongin was confused about one thing though, he admits that he’s been stealing glances at Sehun but how come their gazes always meet? Was Sehun stealing glances at him too or is he just being delusional right now? 

Once practice was over, the other members packed up and got ready to go home. “I’ll be staying behind” Sehun says as they were all getting ready to leave.

“Why? It’s already late, Sehun. You should rest” Junmyeon asked.

“I think I need to practice some more, I made a mistake yesterday during pre-recording, I don’t want it happening again” Sehun replied.

Junmyeon sighs. “Don’t overwork yourself, okay?” he pats Sehun’s shoulder. The youngest member nods at he waves at all of them. 

Baekhyun makes eye contact with Jongin. “This is your chance” he mouths. 

Jongin vigorously shakes his head and proceeds to follow them. “Loser” Baekhyun obviously coughs. He was already halfway through the door when he takes a deep breath. 

“I’ll be staying behind too” Jongin said. “Sehun and I will go home together later”

“Okay then, don’t overdo it. Don’t stay out too late” Junmyeon reminds.

Baekhyun grins at him as he suggestively wiggles his eyebrows.

 

Once everyone was gone, Jongin closes the door and turns around. His eyes met Sehun’s when he looked at the mirror. “Why’d you stay behind?” Sehun asked.

“I thought you could use some company” he said as an excuse. “Are you really going to spend the rest of the night practicing?” 

“Not really, I just don’t feel like going home yet. But I do plan on practicing Kokobop and The Eve one more time. You can dance with me, if you want to” 

Jongin dumbly nods as he went near Sehun. He let the younger stay in front since Sehun’s the one that invited him to join in the first place. Plus, he gets a better view of Sehun by standing a few steps behind him anyways. 

Just like earlier, their eyes meet way too many times through the mirrors. It’s already way too many to say that it’s coincidental. Maybe Sehun’s just keeping an eye on him because of his dancing? The younger has been very vocal about how much he adores Jongin as a performer after all. 

The two songs were over in a blink since Jongin was enjoying it too much. “I needed that” Sehun says as he sits down on the floor.

“You always practice more than needed though” Jongin points out. 

“I need to practice more, without Yixing hyung the dance line isn’t complete so I have to do well for him too. Minseok hyung is good enough to be in the vocal line too. Meanwhile, you’re too good to the point that you make my dancing look mediocre” Sehun says with a chuckle. 

Jongin’s brows furrow. “You’re kidding, right? Have you even seen yourself dance?” 

Sehun looks towards him. “Have you seen yourself dance?” he returns the question and Jongin stays mum. “Point is, you’re in a different league and so is Yixing hyung so I need to catch up” 

“You’re dead good, I’m being honest here” Jongin says as he takes a seat behind Sehun to help the younger stretch. 

“Is that why you’ve been staring at me?” 

 

Awkward silence passes by as Jongin swallows the lump in his throat. Sehun was looking at him expectantly through the mirror. “I… wasn’t” he denies. 

“So you’re saying all those times we’ve locked eyes were purely coincidental?” Sehun asks.

“It’s possible, unless you’re the one staring” Jongin wanted to punch himself for the lame excuses he’s coming up with.

“It’s possible too” Sehun hummed as he stretched out his legs in front of him. “But I only stare at you because I’m jealous of your dance moves. Care to tell me your excuse?” he asked as he made a gesture for Jongin to push his back.

Jongin’s brain short circuited for a moment because fuck, helping Sehun stretch right at this moment is a very bad idea. “You’re staring again” Sehun adds as their eyes met on the mirror once again.

Jongin sighs in defeat. “ I guess I am” 

Sehun’s brows furrow as he sat upright, his back resting against Jongin’s legs. “That’s it? You’re not even going to give me a reason on why?” 

“I’m pretty sure you don’t want to hear the reason” Jongin laughs awkwardly as he pushes Sehun’s back again. 

“Ah, ah, ah--stop! You’re pushing too hard!” Sehun whines as he backhanded Jongin’s arm. 

Damn… everything Sehun does is becoming a turn on for Jongin at this point. 

Jongin mutters a quick apology. “Move, you’re going to end up breaking my back” Sehun complains but Jongin kept his hands placed on Sehun’s back. 

“Sehun” Jongin whispers as he moved his hands onto Sehun’s arms. “You want to know why I was staring?” 

Sehun notices how Jongin’s voice got deeper but he kept his guard up. “Why?” 

Jongin gently presses his leg against Sehun’s back making the younger sit upright. Jongin leans forward, his lips brushing against Sehun’s ear. “Your posture” 

“M-my posture?” Sehun stammers. 

“I don’t know why but it’s a big turn on” one of Jongin’s hands trail down to Sehin’s elbows while the other slides up to Sehun’s neck. 

Sehun’s face heated up as he looked at their reflection on the mirror. “Stop fooling around” he lets out a nervous laugh as he tried to move away but Jongin’s hold on him was secure.

“You’re a tease without knowing it” he swipes his thumb over Sehun’s lower lip. 

Sehun tenses, the fact that he can see their reflections right in front of him is making his breath hitch. “Jongin… stop” 

Jongin looks at the mirror and smirks at their reflections. “You’re turned on too, aren’t you? You can’t keep your eyes off the mirror”

“Why are you acting so smug when you’re the one who’s caught red handed just a while ago?” Sehun grunted. 

Jongin dragged his lips from Sehun’s ear down to his neck causing the younger to squirm. “You’re the one that brought up the topic about staring” 

“It’s because you’re being painfully obvious that it’s getting hard for me to ignore” Sehun retorted.

“Yeah… it’s hard to ignore my erection to whenever you’re around too” Jongin said.

“Oh god…” Sehun exhales as Jongin’s hand tilts his head upwards. 

Jongin’s serious gaze meets Sehun’s dazed stare. “Fuck, I want to--” Jongin didn’t finish his sentence since he leaned down to press his lips against Sehun’s. Sehun was tensed at first but he didn’t push Jongin away. The elder began moving his lips and all Sehun could do was moan and hold onto Jongin’s arms. 

Sehun was completely dazed by the time Jongin ends the kiss. His heart was beating erratically and the heat was starting to go down his loins. Jongin notices so he captures Sehun’s lips again into a bruising kiss. Jongin’s hands move downwards until he was caressing Sehun’s waist. Sehun was reluctant to kiss back but his body was already reacting in the way that Jongin wanted it to react but he didn’t want to give him what he wanted too easily so he pushed Jongin away to take a lungful of air. 

“Are you crazy? What if we get caught?” Sehun says in between pants.

“I actually locked the door” Jongin said and Sehun cocked an eyebrow at him. 

“Did you already think this through?” 

Jongin grins. “You can say that” he was quiet for a moment. “You’re not going stop me, are you?”

Sehun shakily stands up. “The thing is, this isn’t the best place to do whatever you’re thinking of doing” 

Jongin stands up as well. Sehun steps back just as Jongin approaches him. “Wait, so if we’re in another place you’ll be okay with this?”

“Denying isn’t going to get me anywhere, right?” Sehun sighs. “To be fair, I was kind of checking you out too” 

Jongin blinks at him. “What? You were?” 

“You said you like my posture, right?” Jongin nods. “I…have a thing for you expressions” he shyly says. 

Jongin’s mouth was left agape. “Just my expressions? How about me?” 

Sehun chuckles. “Of course that’s a given” he bites his lips at the quick slip up. “We should… return to the dorm” he changes the subject. 

Jongin’s lips quirk up as he bravely stepped forward. He grabbed Sehun by the arms until he was trapped in between Jongin and the mirror behind him. 

Sehun’s a few centimeters taller than Jongin but he feels incredibly small right in front of the elder right now. “Let me get this clear, you’re fine with me checking you out because you’re doing the same thing to me?” Jongin asked.

“Yes?” Sehun nervously responds. 

Jongin smirks as he threaded his fingers at Sehun’s hair. “Fuck, why didn’t you tell me sooner?” he asks before kissing Sehun once again. Jongin’s hands made their way to Sehun’s jeans. He unbuttoned it before tugging it down together with his boxers. 

“W-wait--Jongin” Sehun gasps as he momentarily broke off the kiss. “What if we--”

“Shut up” Jongin pecks his lips. “Just trust me and follow my lead” 

Sehun was a bit hesitant but he nods anyways. Jongin guides his hands towards his belt and Sehun fumbles to unbuckle it. “You’re…so…fucking…hot” Jongin breathed as he trailed his lips down Sehun’s neck. When Sehun managed to push Jongin’s pants down, Jongin gently pushed his shoulders down and Sehun slowly got down on his knees. 

Sehun gulped upon realizing how painfully hard Jongin was. He looked up at Jongin with quivering lips and bewildered eyes before taking the head in his mouth.

“Fuck…Sehun” Jongin braced his hand on the mirror as he leaned over him. Sehun looked up at him before he hesitantly took more of Jongin in his mouth. “Shit…” Jongin moaned.

It was a lot different from the Sehun in his fantasy, but it’s even better. If this Sehun was as seductive as the one in his fantasy, he doesn’t know how he’ll manage.

Jongin gasped and grabbed a handful of Sehun’s hair before pulling him back. Jongin bucked his hips and Sehun gagged. Sehun had his back pressed against the mirror and Jongin took care of the thrusting. 

Sehun wasn’t sure if there’s such a thing called a posture kink, but he’s starting to believe it now… even if it’s really weird.

When Jongin pulled away, Sehun took in deep breaths. “Stand up” Jongin ordered. Sehun stands up obediently. “I could fuck you right here” Jongin whispers.

“What if the hyungs come looking for us? Jongin, it’s really late we should--” Jongin places a finger against his lips. 

“Do you want me to stop?” he asks as he rubs his knee against Sehun’s groin. 

Sehun couldn’t help but whimper so Jongin smirks. Fuck that smirk, Sehun thought. “At least prep me, you fucker” Sehun curses. 

Jongin bends down to grab his discarded jeans. Sehun’s eyes widen when he sees a small tube of lube inside the pockets. “You really have this planned, didn’t you?” 

Jongin chuckles as he removes the cap and dribbles the liquid into his fingers. “I was starting to get desperate. Now, where were we?” 

Sehun visibly blushes. “Stop teasing and hurry up” 

“Turn around” Jongin orders and Sehun obeys.

Jongin grabs a handful of Sehun’s perky ass before rubbing his fingers against Sehun’s hole. Sehun moans as Jongin kissed his neck. He slowly pushed a finger in and Sehun closes his eyes as his brows furrow. He pushes in another finger and the other arches his back in pleasure.

The fact that Jongin could see everything in the mirror is only making it even hotter. Sexy is an understatement for Sehun.

“Jongin, I want you. Now” Sehun says breathlessly

“...Sure?”

“Now. Please” Sehun pants.

Jongin pulled his fingers out as he turned Sehun around. Sehun gasped when Jongin gripped the underside of his thighs to hoist him up. “It’s not so hard to make you give in, isn’t it?” he teased.

Sehun didn’t care about the teasing anymore, he cupped Jongin’s face and kissed him once again. Jongin used the moment to enter Sehun. The younger moaned into his mouth as he wrapped his legs around Jongin’s waist. 

“Move” Sehun whimpered out so Jongin slid out before thrusting in again. It burnt and it was painful but Sehun loved it. 

Their moans bounced across the whole room as Jongin picked up his pace. Sehun felt full with Jongin in him and he let out a loud moan when Jongin hit his sweet spot. “Jongin… there” he breathed out.

Jongin grunts before angling his thrusts there. All of their moans screamed harder and faster. Jongin squeezed the skin on Sehun’s thighs harder.

“Sehun, fuck… I’m gonna…” both of them cried out when Jongin burst inside of him. Jongin stroked Sehun a few times before he came onto Jongin’s hand. Jongin’s legs gave in and both of them slid down onto the floor as they tried to catch their breaths. Sehun whined when Jongin pulls out.

“That… was… hot” Jongin pants.

“You bet it was” Sehun agrees. “Next time, I decide the time and place” 

“Next time?” Jongin smirks.

“You’re horny, I’m horny. Let’s be honest here” Sehun deadpans and Jongin shrugs in agreement. 

“You probably didn’t notice but you’re posture was still perfect when I was fucking you against the mirror” Jongin points out as began to wear his jeans. “Next time, you’re riding me”

“You seriously have a kink for my posture, it’s weird” Sehun said. 

“I think you have a thing for mirror sex, you were looking at our reflections at most times” Jongin retorts. 

Sehun shakes his head in disbelief. “Hey stupid, how am I supposed to clean myself?” he asked.

Jongin looks around the room and he sees a towel left by the couch. He took it and tosses it towards Sehun. “Is it yours?” Sehun asked.

“No, but it’s better than nothing” 

“Help me, I’m sore” Sehun whined. 

Jongin smiles to himself before helping the younger. “Brat” he mutters. He helped Sehun get dressed up too. After that, they made sure that the dance practice room was cleaned before they headed home. Jongin thought it was adorable when Sehun was spraying his cologne at one corner of the room because ‘it reeked of sex’. 

Almost everyone was asleep when they got into their dorm. Jongin invited Sehun to sleep over in his room tonight since he didn’t want Junmyeon to ask any questions just in case. 

“Look who’s finally home” they halt when they see Baekhyun by the kitchen, probably for a midnight snack. 

Baekhyun grins as he looks at the pair’s messed up hair, swollen lips, the hickeys on Sehun’s neck--and is that dried cum on Sehun’s shirt? “Had fun?” 

Sehun blushes and Jongin rolls his eyes. “I see you finally took my advice to man up, Jongin. Congrats” 

“Goodnight hyung” Jongin ignores him. 

“Oh wait” Baekhyun calls after them. “Did you two see a towel in the room? I think I left mine” Baekhyun asked.

Sehun and Jongin exchanged glances. Sehun resisted the urge to laugh while Jongin took out the towel from his paper bag. “It’s this one right?” he asked.

“Yep, that’s the one” Baekhyun smiles. “I thought I lost it” 

“Here” Jongin tosses it and Baekhyun catches it. 

Baekhyun’s smile turns into a grimace upon touching the towel. It was only half-dried. “You little shits, come here!” Baekhyun exclaimed.

Jongin was quick to pull Sehun to his bedroom before they could get a glimpse of Baekhyun’s wrath.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy SeKai Day!  
> Sorry if there were errors.   
> This is my first time writing b x b smut lol


End file.
